Webbs Girl
by blubachat2
Summary: A story about the most special girl in the life of Clayton Webb and an answer to the question why he seems so cold and heartless.


disclaimer: They don't belong to me, JAG (characters and story) belong to DPB, CBS and NBC.Emily belongs to me.

**---- ****WEBB'S GIRL ----**

0300 ZULU

Saturday

Admiral Chegwidden's Residence

McLean/Virginia

Admiral Chegwidden invited Bud, Harriet, Mac, Harm and Clayton over to spend the evening together with him.

Clayton Webb seemed to be lost in thoughts the whole evening. He looked like he was a million miles away.

"Hey Webb! Where are you?" Harm asked.

"What?" Clayton looked at him confused.

"Who is the girl you are dreaming of?" Harm wanted to know.

"Clay, you seem to be a million miles away." Mac told him.

"I guess I was," Clayton Webb replied sheepishly.

"Who is she? Or were you dreaming of a man?" Harm asked, grinning.

"It is a girl but I am not going to tell anything" Clayton answered.

"Hey, you started your story now you have to finish it" Harm protested.

"He is right, Webb. Tell us about the woman who has stolen your heart. But I doubt that you have a heart" Admiral Chegwidden explained.

"She is not a woman, she is a girl, and only 2 years old, next weekend is her third birthday. She is my daughter." Clayton whispered, unable to look at his friends.

Everyone in the room looked at Clayton in shock.

"A daughter?!" Admiral Chegwidden broke the silence.

"Yes" Clayton Webb nodded.

"You have a daughter, Mister Webb? What is her name? And who is her mother?" Harriet wanted to know.

"Her name is Emily, and she looks like her mother. Emily's mother was my big love, she was a wonderful person, she had a good sense of humor. She was spunky and full of fun" Clayton Webb smiled as he remembered the love of his life.

"Is she dead?" Harriet asked carefully.

"No, she left me three days after Emily was born."

"You haven't seen them in the last 3 years?" Mac asked.

"No, Emily is still with me, only her mother left me" he answered.

"You miss her!" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes every night and day. She is a very special person that is why she has stolen my heart. She still is the love of my life but she left me" Clayton sighed.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it" AJ suggested.

"I am not sure. I think that won't be good idea , I was finally able to move on, but I paid a high prize. I had some affairs after she left me but I am not able to love another woman. It's impossible."

"Tell us about her" .

"It has to stay a secret" Clayton ordered.

"It will be. Nothing will leave this room" Admiral Chegwidden promised.

"Ok" Clayton sighed.

5 years before

Jefferson Memorial

Washington D.C.

0400 ZULU

Clayton Webb walked slowly up the steps to the Jefferson Memorial.

It was a cold evening and it was raining.

Normally, at night no one was here, but this time he was not alone.

A young woman, blond hair, wearing bluejeans and a green sweatshirt stood in front of the statue and talked to it.

Clayton wasn't able to do anything else as to listen to her.

". . . I don't know if I made the right decision. I left Texas, my family and my friends. I left everyone and everything. And why?Because everyone thinks of me as his daughter. I am only his daughter, I am Jake Austin's daughter and not Meg Austin.I left everyone and everything to proove that I am more than his daughter. Sometimes I hate it. I still love my father but sometimes I am angry with him. He passed away to soon and left me with a burden, with his name. I tried to follow his footsteps. I always wanted to be like him and now. . " she trailed off.

Clayton heard her sobs.

"It is normal that every child wants to be like his father or mother" he started.

The young woman, Meg Austin, whirled around. She looked at him anger flashing in her eyes.

"Do you like it? Do you do it often? Listening to other peoples' conversations with Thomas Jefferson?" she asked.

"No. It was the first time."

"There is always a first time."

"I am sorry for listening Miss Austin" he tried to apologize.

"You are not good in apologizing" she pointed out.

"How about a coffee, at Starbucks?" he asked.

"I don't know Mister."

"Webb. I am Clayton Webb. Please Miss Austin. I am a good listener and I am able to answer. I am not like Mister Jefferson."

"that's right, you are not made of stone. I 'm beginning to like the idea." Meg smiled.

It was a smile that was able to lit up a whole room.

20 minutes later

Starbucks

Meg and Clayton sat together at a table and drank their coffee.

Both were silent.

"Ok Miss Austin ready to tell me your problems?" he tried carefully.

"No. I won't pour my heart out to a stranger."

"I am not a stranger anymore. You know my name."

"You are still a stranger" Meg answered.

"Not really."

"I don't talk to strangers" Meg said and had to smile.

"How about I introduce myself in a personal way? I'll tell you something about me."

"Sounds good."

"But quid pro quo, you have to tell me something about you " Clayton answered.

"Quid pro quo? . . Ok why not."

"I was in Harvard and at the U.S Army-Adjunctant's General Corps. Now I am working for the Undersecretary of State. My hobbies are piano, cello and tango, I love sea food and I can't play poker" he told her.

"Are you trying to impress me?"

"Does it works?" he gave her a smile.

"NO."

"Oh, I am disappointed."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe" Clayton answered carefully.

"It doesn't work either."

"I always thought I am the charming guy."

"Maybe you are but I am a real Texasgirl. You need more than charm and Harvard to impress me. But I think I am able to impress you. I am a computer- and weapon-specialist for the US-NAVY, I crack a code in less then 10 seconds. I love poker, sci-fi and I smoke cigars. My family has a big ranch in Texas and I won rodeos in the past. And, of course my father is the famous Jake Austin. Now you can be impressed."

"I am."

PRESENT

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean/Virgina

No one was able to believe what they just heard.

Meg Austin was the love of Clayton Webb's life!

"You are kidding. Meg Austin is the mother of your child?" Harm asked to make sure that they had understood him right.

"Believe it or not. It is the truth. It was love but it was hard work" Clayton answered, sighing again.

"Why?"

"Because of you. I didn't have dress whites or gold wings."

"She was in love with me?" Harm asked.

"Not in love . . . It was something you aren't able to describe. I tried everything to impress her, I used all my charm."

"And?" .

"It was a wonderful love-affair, nothing more, nothing less. I have a cute little daughter with her, I made Meg happy, I loved her with all my heart but my love for her was not strong enough. One day she was gone" Clayton whispered.

"How long lasted your relationship with Lieutenant Austin?" Bud asked.

"Our friendship started the day I met her. I fell in love with her that day. But our relationship started after she came back from a case in Quantico. She was upset about a Commander Krennick. We were together for a long time, more than a year, it was 1 year 5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. It was a wonderful time."

"Do you want to tell us about your relationship with her? Maybe it will help and good memories will be good for you" Mac suggested.

"Yeah the good old memories" Clayton answered sarcastically.

Some years before

Clayton Webb's apartment

There was knock at his apartmentdoor.

As Clayton opened the door a very upset Meg Austin stormed into his apartment.

"Sometime I want to kill her with my bare hands" Meg shouted.

"Who?"

"Commander Krennick, she is a witch. She thinks because I am a Lieutenant j.g she can push me out of the picture. She gave me the weekend off because she wanted to spend it with Harm."

"Now you are off for the whole weekend?" Clayton asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Meg you are upset. How about a hot bath, dinner and a talk with me, a movie and a picnic tomorrow?"

Two and a half hours later they were still sitting at the table talking.

The candles burned low, they were cinnamon scented and

the spicy aroma filled the room.

The room was lit only by the light of a dozen candles.

"You are a good friend, Clay."

"I wish I would be more for you."

"Clay" Meg sighed.

"You are my best friend. We talk abot everything and sometimes I wish I would be more for you.

I wish that I am the man of your dreams. That it is my name you mumble during your dreams, that I am the man of your dreams."

"You are" she sighed again.

Clayton's face lit up.

"I am the man of your dreams?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Baby that is wonderful. . You know, I love you with all my heart and soul."

He began to kiss her passionately.

Present

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean/ Virginia

"Sounds like a wonderful relationship" Admiral Chegwidden pointed out.

"You forgot her temper. She was jealous, really jealous and very stubborn. Meg and I had fights."

"Right, she was a real cowgirl" Harm smiled.

"Yes. One time, during her pregnancy I said something to her that I am regretting now " Clayton told them.

"You never apologized for it?" Harriet asked.

"Never. I hate myself for saying it to her."

"It must have been something worse that you hate yourself for saying it".

Past

Clayton Webb's apartment

Clayton and a pregnant Meg were having a fight.

She shouted and threw books after him and he was screaming back.

"I hate you Clayton Webb! I never loved you!"

"I know! I was always your second choice. Rabb couldn't be your best friend, so I had to be your best friend. Rabb wasn't able to be your lover, so I had to be your lover!"

"Right! You are a looser! Sometimes I ask myself why I returned your kiss!"

"Meg, I . . . you . . ." he stuttered.

"Now you are out of words! Go, call your mommy! Maybe she can help you! Talk with her about our problems!"

"She is taking our problems serious!"

"Oh yeah I forgot your mommy is superwoman!"

"Don't say things like this about my mother. I love my mother, I love my parents! But you, you hate your father! You left everything because you weren't able to live with the fact that you are his daughter!"

Meg walked towards Clayton and slapped him hard in the face.

"Never say something like that about my father again!"

With that she left the room.

Present

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean/ Virginia

"When she loved you with heart and soul she forgave you your words" Harriet promised and looked at her husband.

"Really, pregnant women are . . . Their mood swing nearly every minute. I think she forgot what you said" Bud pointed out.

"When her mother died, everything was forgotten."

"Megs mother died?" Harm asked in shock.

"Yes, it was after she had left JAG. I think it was around the time when we were in Columbia" Clayton said.

"Oh."

"I returned to D.C. and she was sitting in my apartment, crying" Clayton answered.

Past

Clayton Webb's apartment

0200 ZULU

When Clayton returned home he found Meg sitting on his couch, crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked.

He sat down on the couch next to her and took her into his arms.

"My mom, she.. she is dead" Meg answered between sobs.

"God Meg, I am sorry."

"Can you leave me alone? Please."

"Meg, I" he started.

"Please."

"Ok, I am in my room, if you need me."

One hour later Clayton was still pacing in his room, unable to sleep or to do anything because of everything what had happened.

The death of Misses Austin hurt him too.

He decided to go and get a glass of water, or something stronger, and when he got in the kitchen, he heard someone in the living room.

Silently moving toward the couch, what he saw nearly broke his heart.

"Meg?"

She turned around to see Clayton standing there, his eyes full of grief.

When she didn't say anything, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Meg, is there anything I can do? Anything, just ask."

She dropped her head to her chest, and tears continued to stream down her face.

"It hurts...it hurts so much," she choked out.

Scooting next to her, he took her into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay to cry."

He stayed there, rocking her and soothing her for an hour.

When she was finally able to calm down, Clayton looked down at her, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He stood up, took her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, laying her down on his bed, wrapping the bedcover around her and laying down next to her under the cover.

Present

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean/ Virginia

"She never was the same again, after her mothers died" Clayton sighed.

"I think that is normal" Harm answered.

"1 month later she told me about her plans, 2 months later Emily was born and then she left me" .

"She left because her mother died?" Mac wanted to know.

"No."

Past

Clayton Webb's apartment

Clayton Webb peered over Meg's shoulder as she typed far too rapidly for him to follow.

"You are good" Clayton Webb told her.

"I know. That's why they have offered me a very nice job at the NSA."

"NSA?"

"Yes, I know you wouldn't like it if I joined the company but"

"No. You have a nice and safe job at the NAVY. Ok, at the moment you aren't working but you can't work for the NSA" he interrupted her.

"I said that it is an offer. I am still a Navy Lieutenant" Meg answered and looked back at the screen.

"Meg you can't do it. You can't work for the NSA."

"I know what I want and don't start saying what I have to do " Meg shouted angrily.

"Meg listen you can't work for the NSA."

"You start repeating your sentences. I'll do what I want."

"Hey Meg, Princess, are you upset with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because. . . Because. . . Clayton Webb you won't tell me what I have to do ! I am grown up!

I am able to make my own decisions! I am neither a child nor your wife!"

"You are my pregnant girlfriend."

It was getting late in the evening.

The only sound was coming from the computer on the desk, no music, no TV and no talking.

Meg sat back in the chair staring at the screen, when she turned her

head and, suddenly, she and Clayton were almost nose-to-nose.

Their faces were close enough so Meg was able feel his breath.

Clayton Webb lowered his head and their lips met.

Meg wound her arms around his back, pulling him closer.

By now he was on his knees, his body trapped between her legs.

Their lips parted just for a short moment.

"I love you" he told her breathless.

"I love you too."

Clayton dugged his fingers deep into the hair on the back of her head, pulling her as close as possible.

Meg leaned forward.

Both lost their balance and Clayton fell backward on the floor, taking Meg with him.

Meg leaned over Clayton.

"I should hate you but I can't. I love you too much" she said.

Then she sank down so that she was stretched full on top of Clayton.

She gave him another kiss, her lips wandering across his face to his ear.

Meg's teeth nibbled lightly at the lobe.

"Do you like that Mister Webb?" Meg asked giggling.

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"I love you baby" Clayton answered.

"Even if I would join the NSA?"

PRESENT

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean/Virgina

"She left JAG for the NSA?" Harm looked at Clayton.

"Not really. She left JAG because she was pregnant with my child and she left me because she wanted to join the NSA" he explained.

"That doesn't sound like her" Admiral Chegwidden pointed out.

"It does. . . But I think she did it because of Emily. Meg was a wonderful person, she was strong and stubborn. I think she left me to save me and to save Emily."

"To safe you and Emily?" Mac looked at him.

"CIA is nothing comparing to the NSA." Clayton answered.

"She left without a word?" Harriet asked in disbelief.

"Her hospitalroom was empty, only a piece of paper was in the room. It was her way to say goodbye" he answered.

"It sounds hard".

"It is. . I wanted to visit her but she was not in the hospitalroom. Only a letter with the words: I will always love you. Please forgive me but I have to go. Goodbye, your Princess. . . I have nothing else. Only all the memories of a wonderful love and Emily."

"Maybe you'll see her again" Mac suggested.

"I hope so but it is hard to believe. She made her decision."

"But what if you see her again. will you be able to forgive her?" Harm asked carefully.

"I hope so" Clayton sighed.

"I think she misses you too and one day you'll see her again".

"Maybe."

Two days later

Outside Clayton Webb's house

1300 ZULU

In the black car on the other side of the road ,a young woman with long blond hair was watching Clayton and Emily leave the house. Her blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"I know that you are a wonderful daddy for our angel. Sometimes I wish I could be part of her life, maybe I'll be one day" she told herself aloud .

After a moment she started the engine with a sigh and drove away.

She left the man she loved and her only child, like she did 3 years before. Maybe one day she would be able to return to both of them.

Maybe.

The End


End file.
